The specification relates to notifying people related to a user of an activity.
Social network applications are growing in popularity. Millions of people all over the world share information with friends, coworkers and other members using a social network. However, existing solutions for notifying people of activities in social networks have numerous problems.
First, existing solutions tie an activity to a physical location, for example, a hotel, a restaurant, etc., and only notify people of activities related to physical locations. Second, existing solutions merely notify other users of a completion of an activity. For example, existing solutions notify a user's friends that the user has run two miles in a park. However, at the point where the user has completed the activity, it is too later for the user's friends to join.